After School Affairs
After School Affairs is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are a teacher of a school where love is prohibited to students and teachers, but you end up falling in love with one of your coworkers. It is available on iTunes and Andriod. Overview You are a teacher at an all boys school when suddenly your school is in a financial crisis and merges with an all girls school, becoming a co-institutional school. The principal of the new school prohibits love among the students and the teachers are to follow this example as well. Prologue Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Shinichi Kagari A strict Mathematics teacher with a double life. He's greatly known for his useful lectures. Kiyonori Taishi An introverted Japanese History teacher who's a major history buff. He sometimes rambles about things related to history and often compares current incidents to historical events. Rikiya Mononobe A Science teacher with a fierce demeanor but actually holds a kind heart. He has his reasons for becoming a teacher. Hidetaka Sera An English teacher and translator that hides something sinister behind his smile. His lectures are completely in English to help his students speak natively. Kenzo Yasukawa Your colleague from the all-boys' school who's laid-back and keeps a pet Silkie called Professor at the nurses' office. Chiharu Utsumi A mature and popular student at the school. He becomes president of the student council in the second season. Minor Characters |} |} Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa - His PoV= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa - After School Rendezvous= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa - "A" is for Affair= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa - Completion Bonus= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa }} |-| Season 2= } *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *'Hidetaka Sera' *'Kenzo Yasukawa' - His PoV= } *'Kiyonori Taishi' *Rikiya Mononobe *'Hidetaka Sera' *'Kenzo Yasukawa' - Private Day Off= } *'Kiyonori Taishi' *Rikiya Mononobe }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Class Trip Secrets ~Adults Only♥~ *Class Trip Secrets ~Just the Two of Us~ *Class Trip Secrets ~Study Camp~ *Class Trip Secrets ~Study Retreat~ More coming soon... - Special= } *Forbidden Orientation *Shinichi's Secret *Rikiya's Secret *Kiyonori's Secret *Hidetaka's Secret *Kenzo's Secret *Private Lessons ~1st Period~ *Private Lessons ~2nd Period~ *'Forbidden Utsumi Route ~Student's Secret Kiss~' More coming soon... - Voice Story= } *Bodies Entwined ♥ ~Shinichi~ *Bodies Entwined ♥ ~Kiyonori~ *Bodies Entwined ♥ ~Rikiya~ *Bodies Entwined ♥ ~Hidetaka~ *Bodies Entwined ♥ ~Kenzo~ *Midnight Bonus ♥ Shinichi *Midnight Bonus ♥ Kiyonori *Midnight Bonus ♥ Rikiya *Midnight Bonus ♥ Hidetaka *Midnight Bonus ♥ Kenzo }} Trivia *The artist for this game is also the artist for Finally, in Love Again and Kiss of Revenge. **It's speculated that the same artist also designed the characters from ドラッグ王子とマトリ姫 (A.K.A. Drug Prince and Narcotic Girl) for the company Coly. *In the English version, the order of which the characters are to be released has been changed. With Kenzo and Hidetaka remaining the same. **Despite being the main character in the opening video, Shinichi was the second to be released instead of the first. **Rikiya was released first instead of third. **Kiyonori was released third, instead of second. *Professor appears in as a romance option in the After School Affairs, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Our Two Bedroom Story, and My Last First Kiss prologues as an April Fool's joke. *Seishun "青春" translates to "springtime of youth", which is a literary saying for adolescence. Category:Games Category:After School Affairs Category:School Life Category:Shinichi Kagari Category:Kiyonori Taishi Category:Rikiya Mononobe Category:Hidetaka Sera Category:Kenzo Yasukawa Category:Chiharu Utsumi